In the name of unusual circumstances
by LizzieOktambe
Summary: Harry had a little accident during one of his auror missions, nothing to bad, but he scared his wife anyways. Accidents were part of their jobs, weren't they? But will it stay that way forever? Fluffy piece of H/G love, with mention od R/Hr. Hope you'll like it! BETA made by STEPHANIE O!


**AN: A big wet kiss for _STEPHANIE O_ for doing the beta and for _MARTA_**,** just for beeing here :) Thanks guys!**

**AN2: Thanks for everybody for your support. For all of your reviews, subs and favs. You're amazing, and I hope I'll never disappoint you lot. Have fun with this one! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you can recognize. I'm not J.K. Rowling unfortunately. :(**

**In the name of unusual circumstances **

"You scared the hell out of me, Potter!" Were the first words that came to Harry Potter's consciousness a second before the blurry red and gold blot from in front of his eyes turned out to be his wife's worried face, surrounded by her shining red mane.

"Gin…" He managed to whisper. His muscles were slightly sore and for a moment he hadn't any idea of where he is and what actually happened.

"Why do you always have to throw yourself in front of other people?" She said accusingly. Then it clicked. The dark, chilly house. Five death eaters, he, Ron and Marley. He looked into his wife's glossy brown eyes.

"You've been crying." He said silently reaching for her damp cheek. It was more a question than a statement. She snorted at him.

"No, you idiot. I was bloody happy that you were lying in the hospital, unconscious and they had no idea what actually hit you!" She almost yelled. She breathed deeply and caressed his cheek with her right hand. "Marley is furious with you right now, by the way." She added, sitting at the edge of his bed. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on!" He exclaimed as loudly as he was able to. "She'll do exactly the same for me, Ron and probably any other auror. It's just part of our 'auror code'. If someone is attacking your co-worker from behind, it's your duty to protect them. I did exactly that, but my reflex was rather crappy," he explained. He knew that Ginny wasn't angry with him. She was scared and for her it always turned that way; it was a kind of defense system. She sighed loudly.

"I know, honey." She started, entwining her fingers with his. "I was just so scared. When I saw Kingsley himself in front of our door I thought…" She hesitated for a moment. "Damn, Harry I thought you were dead." She said with a shaky voice. "Why are you always doing this to me? I was so terrified!" She whispered, a few tears escaping from under her eyelashes. He kissed her hand sweetly and reached to her cheek to wipe them away.

"As much as I was when that idiot from Puddlemere hit you on the head with the bludger after the match ended?" He asked and flinched at that memory. He almost killed that guy then. She said nothing, just smiled at him sadly. "I'm afraid it's just part of our jobs, sweetie." He added smiling back at her. He observed as her face lit up a little bit and her eyes shone at him brilliantly as she spoke.

"At least one of us won't have to worry anymore." He looked at her quizzically. "I have to retire from Quidditch, so now it'll be only me sitting at home, worrying my head over you." She added. He had a very odd look mixed with little frown on his face and, for a brief moment, he thought that he hit his head pretty hard. Ginny retiring from Quidditch? It just couldn't be!

"What are you talking about? I mean… I thought… Gin, I thought you love it! Quidditch always meant so much to you, what happened? Are you okay?" he started asking rapidly. She stopped him by placing her warm pointy finger against his lips.

"You're right." She stated with a little smile. "I love Quidditch. Always have and always will. But right now, I'm very certain that I love you and our child much more than Quidditch." She said placing her right hand at her still flat belly. "And maybe Quidditch means a lot to me, but you two mean the world to me." She added. It took quite a few seconds for her words to sink in and she could see his eyes grow wide while she was ending her thought. By the time she said the last syllable, he was sitting at his bed with dumbstruck expression, very wide eyes and mouth slightly agape.

"You… but…" He mumbled uncertainly and suddenly an enormous grin appeared at his face. He jumped of off bed, picked her up from sitting position and wrapped tightly in his arms. His sudden actions caused a yelp of surprise from her, but it didn't take her long to transform that noise into a cheerful laughter. "Sweet Merlin, Gin! Are you sure?" He asked putting her back at her feet and taking her head in his hands. She nodded several times. Tears were now streaming down both of their faces. He started placing kisses all over her face, when one of his hands found a way to her abdomen. "I'm going to be a dad!" He exclaimed loudly and as he was about to place a very passionate kiss at her sweet lips, someone cleared their throat rather violently.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter. I would really like to congratulate to both of you, but I'm afraid that you need to get back to your bed. This instant," said a slightly annoyed and very forgotten middle-aged woman who, according to the nametag on her chest, was 'Healer Collins'. Harry was about to protest, but then, a sudden idea came to his mind and he actually did get back to the bed, but dragged his wife with him and instantly wrapped his arms around her. Healer Collins raised her eyebrows at them as she spoke.

"I don't know if you two realize that it's a hospital, not a hotel." Ginny laughed softly and placed a wet kiss at her husband's cheek. When she tried to get out of his grip, he caught her in the middle more firmly and dragged back.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Gin, stay, please." He said towards her, making sure she wasn't able to move away from him. "If I have to stay in this damned bed, she's staying with me," he added addressing Healer Collins, who put her hands on her hips and looked dangerously similar to Madam Pomfrey.

"I think it's against the rules, honey." Ginny whispered into Harry's ear. It was a long time since they'd done something against the rules.

"Who cares?" He whispered back as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She chuckled when he nuzzled her collarbone, his hair tickling her cheek.

"Healer Collins seems to care," she replied with laughter, running her hand through his hair. Harry groaned loudly and turned his face towards the slightly amazed Healer Collins.

"Oh, please. In the name of unusual circumstances?" He pleaded, wishing that his puppy-eyes expression worked not only on his wife, mother-in-law and sister-in-law Hermione, but on other women as well. He was truly delighted when the older witch sighed loudly and her expression softened immediately.

"Oh, fine!" She responded, trying to sound strict. "You're Harry Potter after all." Ginny hid her face in Harry's chest, doing everything she could to stifle her laughter. "Just, please… don't… enjoy yourselves too much," added Healer Collins, looking at them sternly. Ginny managed to wipe the grin off her face.

"We'll be very good. I promise." She assured, placing her right hand at her chest. She snorted loudly when she heard Harry whispering to her ear.

"Speak for yourself, Potter." He commented and then smiled innocently to healer Collins. "Thank you! You're the best!" He exclaimed towards her and, to Ginny's amusement, Healer Collins turned scarlet red.

"Just don't make me regret this," she commented and then returned to her previous task.

* * *

"I'm sorry." He said after several minutes, when they were finally left alone. She looked at him questioningly.

"What have you done this time?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. He laughed into her hair and then kissed her lightly when she tilted her head to look at him. He sighed loudly, his expression more serious.

"You were worrying about me today, and it's the last thing you need right now," he said. His hand never left her belly and now was stroking it fondly. She smiled at him beautifully.

"I kind of signed on for it when I was marrying you, didn't I?" She asked brushing her thumb along his jaw line. He sighed and nodded, when they heard a squeaking sound made by the opening door. A moment later they saw a very bushy brown head as Hermione appeared at the doorway with Ron in tow.

"You can't keep your hands off of my sister even in a hospital, can you?" He asked while entering. Harry chuckled slightly. "Are you okay, mate?" asked Ron as he approached his bed.

"Better than ever," replied Harry, kissing his wife's temple.

"I don't think it's legal," commented Hermione, obviously referring to them laying together on a hospital bed. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and laughed loudly.

"Let's say they made an exception for us." Said Ginny.

"Because of unusual circumstances." Added Harry, his eyes never leaving Ginny's.

"So why exactly?" asked Ron, looking confused.

"Because I'm pregnant." Ginny said simply.

"And I'm Harry Potter," added Harry, ignoring Hermione's loud squeal.

"You're what?" asked Ron, looking like he was hit in the head rather firmly.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry replied happily, intentionally trying to get on Ron's nerves, while Hermione was squeezing Ginny in a fierce hug, worthy of her mother-in-law.

"Not you, you twit!" yelled Ron. Ginny laughed loudly when Hermione finally let go of her.

"I'm pregnant, Ron, which means you're going to be an uncle again." She said with a wide grin on her face. Ron's expression changed and he was now grinning as well.

"A brand new Potter?" He asked, bewildered. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed loudly while crushing his sister into his arms. "I suggest not to tell MacGonagall yet. She could have a heart attack. I don't think she can manage another Potter at Hogwart's," he added happily and they all laughed.

If you think of it, maybe it isn't the perfect way to announce to your husband that you're having a baby, at a hospital, when he just woke up after being cursed, but Ginny Potter couldn't care less. For her, this moment was much more than perfect.

**The End **


End file.
